Without Abnegation
by K3773r
Summary: Young Beatrice's family is taking away all to soon for her on a bus accident. Hana who lives in dauntless takes her in and raises her. With rumors going around years latter could they bus accident not be and accident after all? Could her family still be alive? Not so great at summarries but go ahead and give my story a try. It will be worth it, I think.
1. Chapter one: The beginning of something

Chapter One

Beatrice (Seven years old)

I jump out of bed excited because today is when my mom cuts my hair. That means I get to look at my reflection today. I get to see what I look like.

I make my bed and get dressed. I don't put my hair up because it will just have to come down anyway. I sit down with the rest of my family at the table. We bow our heads and say a pray. Then we begin eating. When I am finished I clear everyone else's plates and take them to caleb to do the dishes. My mother comes in moments later helping us.

We don't talk to much while we are cleaning up because it would be to selfish. No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to be completely selfless, instead I pretend to be brave like dauntless when I am alone. It comes easy to my perfect brother Caleb. He never has second thought about opening a door or giving up a seat.

When we are finished I tell my mom that I will go and set up for her to cut my hair. I say it a little to egar and find Caleb silently scolding me with one of his looks.

My mother has always been what I think is the perfect abnegation. She reaches the top of the stairs and comes over to me. She enters the code to open the cover for the mirror as I sit down. I try to contain myself so it's not to obvious when I look at myself but it doesn't work to well. My mother notices immediately. I look at the ground and she says "With your hair down you look like a dauntless." That comment makes me smile.

"When I get to choose, I am going to dauntless," I say confident in my choice still smiling.

"Well, that would suit you very well. Dauntless would be lucky to have someone like you." She gives me a hug. At first I don't recognize what she is doing so, then I relax so I'm not so stiff. Maybe that's where we get the name stiff.

She then grabs the scissors and begins cutting so it an inch or two below my shoulders. Before she closes the mirror I catch on last glimpse of myself and try to remember it.

* * *

Next day

It is the day of the choosing ceremony and this year it is abnegations turn to lead it. The choosing ceremony is when you decide if you want to stay in your faction or if you want to become a traitor to your old faction. I don't understand why you are viewed as a traitor. They tell you it's your choice but then judge you with the rest of your old faction, doesn't make sense to me.

Since abnegation is hosting and my father is the leader of abnegation we will be going to watch and help clean up. We get up and eat breakfast as any normal day in abnegation. But what none of us knew is that it wouldn't be just any normal day.

We get to the bus stop just as the bus is pulling up. We all get on and find seats. Even though we all sit down it's only until someone needs a seat or the seat where we are sitting. That happens pretty soon and every abnegation except for me all get up and out of their seats and stand up to let people sit. (rework) Caleb sits back down and waits until the next stop to get up and let someone on. The bus pulls up to the edge of the curve and then it is like everything starts going in slow motion.

I can sense something wrong but I can't figure it out. As we pull away caleb notice's someone is standing so he offers her a seat. She has two boys both around my age. My mother notice's her and says hello like they are old time friends which I don't really understand. But I don't have anytime to think about it because the bus is toppling over, glass is shattering, people are holding on for dear life. This woman next to me grabbed me and saved me along with her boys. I don't hear myself screaming but i know it's happening. I am yelling for my family, like it would help. I don't remember starting to cry but it's happening. I don't remember making the decision to cling on to the woman next to me for dear life but I don't let go and neither does she. I don't remember much other than the fact that I was told everyone in

my

family

died that day.

* * *

I didn't go to the choosing ceremony with my parents because they were no longer alive. I didn't go and see my father host the choosing ceremony because he wasn't here. I didn't go and sit with the abnegation and see who the new people are. Instead I went to the hospital and was tended to for my wounds. Everything else was really a blur. I remember that the women that my mom knew from dauntless on the bus, was always there for me. She sat by my hospital bed 24/7 and would always make sure that I had food and was healthy.

I later learned that her name was Hana, and she was my mom's best friend when she was in dauntless. I never knew that about my mom. I guess I really didn't know much about my parents history and where they were from.

* * *

I was allowed to leave the hospital but I had nowhere to go. I didn't have any other family that I knew of. Only thing left of the prior family was me. We didn't have that many close friends in abnegation so no one knew what to do with me. Even though abnegation are selfless no one wanted a broken child, especially me and how terrible I was at being abnegation.

Hana didn't hesitate a second when she saw some CPS agents (child protective services) from candor in the hall talking about my situation. She responded immediately.

"Her mother and I were very close friends just a couple of years ago in Dauntless. Natalie was a transfer to abnegation from dauntless, even after she transferred we still got in touch with each other every few months or so just to catch up. Recently she brought some legal work saying I had legal rights over her children if anything were to happen to Natalie and Andrew. I signed them without second thought," I heard her say through the cracked door. I teared up thinking she was going to say she didn't want I was going to be a burden.

"She lost the papers and never turned them in. We were planning on me signing new ones but we never go to do that," She takes a breath and gets really serious, I am still fighting back tears not knowing what to think. Uriah notices and comes to hold my hand also listening on the conversation outside. "I will do anything to keep that child. Her mother would want me to have legal custody. I have a steady job with good income. I can provide for her. I will have legal custody."

The candor agents sound a little scared when they say they will have to talk with the leader or something and that as of right now she has temporary custody of me for the next few months until they figure some stuff out. Uriah squeezes my hand and I can't hold back the tears anymore. I start whaling. I just let everything out. I cry for caleb. I cry for my mom. I cry for my Dad. I cry because Hana wants me, I'm not a burden to her. I cry because her family cares about me. I cry because everything will be ok even if it's not right now.


	2. Chapter two

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own divergent. If I did why would I be writing FanFiction for it?**

Chapter 2

**Tris **

We arrive at the dauntless compound. And zeke says "Welcome to dauntless. Your going to love it here. Me and Uriah do all these pranks and _you_ can get in on them to. We will have so much fun. You will be like my little sis-" he gets cut off by Hana giving him a look. He just looks down at the ground. Looks like she gets the respect she deserves around here.

I smile some and start to laugh. I don't recognize it at first but then I realize what I am doing and just relax. I let my laughter fill the air. Zeke snaps his head up and looks really confused at first but then join in. Uriah and Hana look at us like we are crazy and that makes us laugh even harder. Hana joins in but Uriah is still so confused.

"What is so funny? Why are you guys laughing so hard? Can someone please tell me? I want to know NOW?!" him getting a little angry isn't helping to stop me from laughing. It takes a couple minutes to die down but I think we have contained ourselves.

"Will someone please tell me what just happened? Why was that so funny?"

Zeke just says "You will understand later little bro," still smiling because Uriah is clueless.

* * *

We get up to the family's apartment and I take it all in. It's so much different then any home I have every been in. But I have also only been in few abnegation homes and those aren't to fun.

Hana opens the door and all of the colors hit me at once. I don't know how to feel when we walk it or how to describe it. It just makes me feel comfortable like I could happily live here. More comfortable than I did when I lived in the abnegation home.

When you go through the door you walk into what I think they called a mud room, not exactly sure. But you put your coats and shoes and bags in there so you don't track it in all throughout the apartment. Then you walk into this big open space with a table, chairs, a couch, a kitchen, a big black screen that shows moving pictures. Not exactly sure what that's called or the point of it. There is a bathroom off to the side of this big room. Then to the left of you is an extra like play room. If you turn right and go down the hall there are 3 bedrooms and a bathroom between two smaller rooms.

Hana walks me down there to the two rooms. One of them is for Uriah, the other one is for Zeke.

"I can sleep on the floor in the main space if you-" I am cut off by Hana.

"No. Honey you have gone through so much. Right now I want you to look into those rooms and not be selfish. I want you to pick which room you would like to have and to be called yours. Ok?"

I look up at her and I want to say thank you but I just cry. She mistakes them for sad tears and immediately rushes by my side and asks me if I am ok. I just nod in response. I am so happy. She is treating me so nicely like she would to her own child.

Hana wipes my tears off and tells me to pick a room and to not worry about the boys.

I end up picking the slightly bigger one that is next to Hana's room. It has a smaller closet but it doesn't matter to me that much.

Since it is still early in the day we decide to clean out Zeke's room and he will move to the extra room down at the end of the hall. As we are cleaning out Zeke's room altogether we find some pretty gross stuff.

"EEWWWWWW," Uriah squeals/ screams. "WHAT IS THAT!?" he has run away from whatever it is by now and is squatting by next to me.

My curiosity overtakes me and I walk over to where Uriah was previously cleaning to find a dead mouse. My nose crinkles up in disgust and pick it up by the tail. I walk over to Zeke and just wiggle it in his face.

"Is this your attempt to keep me out of this room?" I say laughing. I have gotten used to that even if it has only been a couple of hours.

"Not purposefully," He says, then with some hope in his voice he says "Did it work?"

"Not a chance," I state firmly.

Everyone is laughing at this point. I think that I am really going to like it here at dauntless.

"I heard some commotion going on in here. What is going on?" Says a pretty lady.

She has got long hair with some streaks of green in them. Some tattoos along the sides of her arms. She is wearing black leather pants with a tight tank top that is a to short and tight for abnegation but normal for Dauntless.

"Not much Tori," Tori is her name. "We just found a dead mouse in this little punks room," Hana say giving Zeke a nugie.

"Well that sure is gross. You might want to be prepared. Me and Uriah hid 3 more in his room a couple months ago," Tori says laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh right, now I remember why that's there." Uriah says like he is coming to some conclusions.

Zeke wiggles his way out of Hana's arm and launches straight at Uriah. Tori keeps laughing and Hana isn't to amused with it being her house but she can't contain her laughter. Zeke is chasing Uriah around the house. This scares me a little bit. Hana immediately notices like she has with everything else and comes to my side. I guess this is all normal for Dauntless, I like it.

"Well Tori, Thanks for coming on such short notice. With everything that is going on I completely spaced out on getting new bedding and cleaning the boys rooms. Thank you for coming to watch them."

"Oh it's no problem at all. Natalie was a good friend of mine to. I know you would do the same if I had kids."

"Well anyway thank you so much. Okay Tris. Where would you like to go first. To get new clothes or stuff for your new room?" Hana asks.

She started calling me Tris ever since she needed to talk to me. I like it a lot, she says it suits me. I am glad I didn't have to ask her to call me something else. She just kinda knew. I have a feeling that Hana will be a great guardian.

"Umm… Can we get clothes first?" I ask.

"Of course! Remember that by doing what you want is not selfish here in dauntless Okay?"

I nod in response. She has barely known me but she already knows how to say exactly what I need to hear. She is so much like my mom. That makes me start to cry. All she does is gives me a hug, and that's all I need.

* * *

We have just finished in all of the stores and are starting to head back to the apartments when we run into Max. It turns out that Max is the leader of Dauntless and he has heard about me and my situation.

"So will everything be okay with Tris coming to live at Dauntless?" Hana asks.

"I am pretty positive. Jack at candor owes me a few favors and this will not be a problem as long as someone from abnegation doesn't want to be her guardian. But I don't think we will have any problems with that," Max replied. He seemed serious like he doesn't want me in abnegation, which is weird because he doesn't even know me.

"That's good. Natalie told me that not many people in abnegation really liked Tris. They always said that she didn't fit in," Hana then bends down to my level and tells me, "Honey, This is Max. He was also really good friends with your mother before she transferred to abnegation. Him, tori, and I were all really good friends with your mother in fact."  
"Yes indeed," Max also bends down to my level, "If you ever need anything, anything at all. I will always be happy to help you Tris." He looks a little sad, but I am not sure why. I don't know much about feelings since we weren't supposed to have them in Abnegation.

I don't really know what to tell him besides "Umm… thank you very much."

"Anytime," he responds as he gives me a big hug.

I am starting to really like having people give you hugs. It makes me feel welcome? I don't really know. I just really enjoy it.

**A/N**

**Sorry, I didn't do this in the first chapter. **

**I know still not that many people have favorited or read this story but the few people that have, It makes me so happy. Thank you so much. **

**In this story Max will be a little OOC (out of character) But personally I like it when he is a "Good Guy" and not planning a war. **

**This will be a FourTris just so you know.**


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent. But man, I wish I did.**

**Hana P.O.V**

Me and Tris just got done with shopping for her and her new room. She didn't really know what to get since in every single thing was the same in Abnegation. She didn't have any toys or decorations. I never did understand why Natalie chose there until the very first time we met since I being a member of dauntless and her a member of abnegation;

We went into some toy stores in the pit and Tris didn't want anything. I think she is still trying to wrap her head around not having her biological family anymore and not having to live the way she used to. As we are coming out of our last toy store attempt for today we run into Max. Mine and Natalie's old friend Max.

I ask him about Tris and making sure all is good with her transferring here when I can see how sad he is. We all used to be so close but he kinda grew apart after have taking the leadership position. I can tell he is sad because he it's like looking at a little Natalie and it's bringing back so many memories for him and me both. I know that Tris being here that he will want to be apart of her life just like I will be, and that will be great.

Max tells her that he will always be here if she ever needs anything. I can tell she doesn't know what to say because of where she has been raised. She looks at me before giving Max an answer of "Umm… thank you."

Before we leave to go back to the apartment Max gives me a note that reads;

"Meet me in my office later tonight when you get the chance. It's important. -Max"

I stuff it into my pocket trying to figure out what this is about. I can't think of anything when Tris breaks me out of my blank train of thought and says "Excuse me Hana, but um… I am getting really hungry," Tris mumbles as her stomach growls.

I start laughing and confusion on Tris's face grows bigger by the second with me laughing. It only makes me laugh harder. "Oh sweety," I say through laughter, "I am so sorry," I say finally calming down I continue, "I am sorry. I found it funny because you just really aren't used to Dauntless yet, but nothing is wrong with that. It's just that most people make it very known that they are hungry as soon as they can tell. Like Uriah for example. How many times have you already heard him say he was hungry for Dauntless cake?"

**Tris P.O.V**

"Quite a few. That was the first thing I remember hearing in the hospital after waking up," I say thinking back to just a few days ago. Then think to the dozens of other times he has already said he wanted some Dauntless cake.

"We will go home and get the boys then go out to eat. Does that sound good?" Hana asks.

"Yeah, where will we go and eat?"

"Well I am not sure. I was thinking we could go to one of the restaurants in the pit or we could just go and eat in the dining hall. Which would you like to do?"  
I'm not used to having the choice of what I eat. It has always been plain flavorless food. So I don't know what I want because I honestly don't know what I like. I do know that I want to try some of this dauntless cake though. "I don't know. Just as long as i get to try some dauntless cake," I reply because that seems like the only valid answer currently.

Hana laughs some, but her mind seems to be on something else. As we walk on our way home Hana looks deep in thought. I know I shouldn't ask but I just can't help how curious I am. "Are you Ok? Ever since you said goodbye to Max you have looked a little worried."

"It's nothing sweetie."  
Even though I am a kid I know it's not nothing.

**Max P.O.V**

I am in the leaders wing upstairs. I am waiting for Hana so we can talk. I gave her a note earlier today to meet me when I officially met Tris.

I start thinking about what I need to tell Hana and how to tell her. I don't know how long I have been thinking when someone knocks on my office door. I open it up and see it's Hana. I open up the door wider so she can walk in. Neither one of us have spoken.

We sit down at the small table in my office and she breaks the silence.

"Max, what is this about?"

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading. Please review it means so much to me. **

**This is also my first FanFic so constructive criticism is welcome. Also if you have any ideas for this story or any suggestions you can always PM me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned divergent certain someone's wouldn't have died. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris P.O.V**

_I am on the bus again. We drive away from the curb and Hana sits down. My mother smiles and says hello. Then everyone I have ever loved is dying right in front of me. No one comes to help me or them. I am sitting over their dead bodys. I reach for my mothers hand, it's bloody and cold. I look over to see Caleb is missing. I get up and try to find him-_

"Tris! Tris! Wake up it's just a dream. Tris!" Tori whisper yells while shaking me slightly to get me to wake up.

I immediately cling onto her. She sits down on the side of the bed with me. She just continues to hold me. Her shirt is wet with my tears. I didn't realize that I was crying.

Once I calm down Tori starts running her hand through my hair. I start to fall back to sleep, but wait. Why is Tori in here? Why isn't it Hana in here? Where did she go? Did she leave me?

Tori seems to notice that I am having a small panic attack "Tris, it's okay. Hana needed to talk to Max for a little bit. She asked me to watch you all while she was gone. She really didn't want to go in case you had a nightmare."  
Knowing that makes me feel better. I calm down again and Tori continues to comfort me. I start thinking about how Hana looked like she was thinking of something else after we saw Max. I wonder if they are talking about the thing that she was thinking about. I here the front door open and know it is Hana coming back.

"That sounds like Hana is home. Are you ok to go back to sleep if I go out and talk to Hana?"

I nod into her chest. I then lift myself up and settle back into my bed while Tori leaves. She leaves the door slightly open. I can faintly hear what they are talking about.

"So why did Max want to see you?" Tori asks as they sit down on the couch.

"Well, it's sort-of a long story. You know that Natalie mostly went to abnegation to protect divergents?" _Divergent. I have heard that somewhere. _"And well because of Andrew. Now there is no one to protect divergents in abnegation."

"What about… Oh what is his name… Marcus. Isn't he the actual leader of abnegation?"

"Yes he is. But Andrew and Natalie really made all of the decisions behind the scenes. They sort-of manipulated him at times," Hana says "Since they are gone we can't protect abnegation from Erudite much longer because there is no longer a connection. We also can't trust Marcus. There are rumors that he almost never tells the truth. Some people have also heard that he abuses is 9 year old son."

_Tobias. _I think to myself _I know him I've met him at a few dinner parties before._

"Really!" Tori says shocked.

"I'm not for sure but there is some pretty strong evidence against him."

"Well can't something be done about it. That's not acceptable. You can't abusive your children. That's just terrible."  
"I know. It also seems that Marcus might have had something to do with the bu-" The vent in my new room starts to make a light rumbling noise. It's pretty quiet but it's enough for me to not be able to hear what they are saying. The vent keeps going for a few minutes. When it quits Tori is telling Hana goodbye and that they will see each other tomorrow at lunch.

I quickly close my eyes and pretend that I am asleep when the door creaks open. Hana walks over to my bed to give me a hug and kiss. She stands in the doorway for a minute just looking at me sad and tired. She closes the door and goes into her room.

**Hana P.O.V**

I walk into my room and sit on my bed staring at the wall and thinking. I got back from talking to Max about 20 minutes ago and told Tori what he told me. I never realised how dangerous Erudite could be. Manipulating people into believing divergents were dangerous. I just don't understand.

I get in bed and go to sleep thinking about Tris. Me, Max and Tori all suspect that she is divergent. I wouldn't be surprised. Even if she is only seven she acts like a dauntless and abnegation. There is something else to but I can't seem to put my finger on it.

My thoughts begin to slow down as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the to the smell of pancakes and the sound of the coffee maker. At first I think it's a dream, but no. dreams aren't this real.

I go out to see Zeke and Uriah sitting at the table plates of food in front of them already and Tris on a stool at the stove top flipping a pancake. The coffee maker beeps and Tris takes a side step to get a mug down. She turns around to pour the coffee when she sees me.

"Good morning Hana," She says as she pours some fresh coffee into a mug.

"Good Morning Tris. What are you doing up so early?" I ask as she hands me a cup of coffee. I take the coffee and sip on it. This is so good. Better than anything I have ever got to come out of that coffee maker.

"Oh, when I was in abnegation I would normally get up around 5:00 am to do any morning chores and to help make breakfast. I haven't ever made these things before but I saw a cookbook on your shelf and read it earlier this morning. I hope you don't mind." She says not looking at me but focusing on the plate of food she is plating for me.

"No, I don't mind at all. This is very nice of you," I say sipping on my coffee some more. "How do you know how to make such good coffee? I mean it's not allowed in abnegation. So who would have taught you?" I ask so curious to know.

"Oh, well. I have never touched a coffee maker until this morning. I didn't even know what it was until I read something about it in the cookbook that I studied. It said that it helps wake people up in the morning and goes well with breakfast. So then I found the manual and learned how to use it. When you came out I had just finished making it." _Maybe I should have read the manual. "_I am glad you like it," she says with a smile.

Then it hits me. _Smart. _She is also Erudite. Of course. How did I not see it before. But that also means she could be targeted even more as a Divergent to study. We have to be careful.

Uriah breaks me out of my train of thought when says "MOOOOOOOMMM, Can we PLEASE hurry up and eat! I am soooooo hungry and I don't want my pancakes to get cold or for Zeke to steal them."

I chuckle a little and sit down at the kitchen table with my plate. Tris comes in soon after and we all begin to eat. When someone knocks on the door. Tris gets up and says she can get it. I can see the door from here so I can watch to see who it is.

When Tris opens the door I am surprised that it's not Tori, but Max. I wonder what he needs. Not that I don't mind seeing him.

"Would you like to come and eat breakfast with us Max? I have made some pancakes and coffee," Tris asks Max.

He looks at me first in approval and I nod. I don't mind at all. It would probably be a good thing so he can learn a little about Tris.

"That would be lovely Tris," He says with a big smile on his face.

I get up to get another chair as Tris makes Max a plate of food and gets him a cup of coffee. She sets the food down in front of him before asking if he needed anything else.

She sits down in her own chair next to Max and she begins eating again. Max takes a bite of his food and a sip of coffee and is very impressed.

"Wow Tris. This is amazing. Did you make this all by yourself?"

She nods with smile of satisfaction on her face. I can tell she is proud of herself as she should be. I mean who wouldn't be if you have never touched flavor and then make this wonderful meal.

"Well, I did come here to talk to you about something Hana. Jack Kang at candor said he has an open spot today for a meeting. He said that he would like it if you would be able to come in with Tris and I to talk about adoption."  
Last Night before I left Max's office he mentioned that he would like to be apart of the adoption process. He said that he really wanted to get to know Tris and be apart of her life along with the rest of the family.

"That sounds. Great. At the end of breakfast we can talk more," I respond happy that tris's adoption will be dealt with and soon.

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and follow. It means so much to me that people are actually reading this. **

**Sorry for taking a week to update. My updates might come slower now because school is starting again after spring break.**

**If you have any suggestions for this story please PM me. Also constructive criticism is great. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I were Veronica Roth I wouldn't have to deal with school. So that means I do not own Divergent. Just the plot.**

**Tris P.O.V**

Everyone has just finished with their food when I get up to clear the table. Hana is quick to realise what I am doing. I try to take some plate off of the table but she says "Boys, don't you think that Tris has done plenty already. Making you a delicious breakfast without being asked." She is clearly trying to hint to them that they should help me but they don't have a clue. I don't really mind doing chores. I got used to having to help around the house. "Boys, clear the table and load the dishwasher." They quickly get to their feet not having to be asked again and do just as she says. Zeke stands at the sink and rinses and loads the dishwasher. Uriah clears the table and brings some dishes to Zeke.

I have already cleaned everything up from when I made the pancakes and coffee. I like to clean stuff up as I go so it's not one big mess that takes a long time to clean up. Just few little messes that take only a few minutes. So I sit on the counter top watching Zeke and Uriah clean up.

Uriah walks over with the last plate and cup and sets them on the counter for Zeke to clean. While Uriah does this Zeke accidentally splashes water at Uriah from rinsing a spoon. Uriah overreacts a little and calls Zeke a 'Turd Nugget'

"What did you call me?" Zeke says slightly defensive in a teasing kind of way.

"I said, 'You turd nugget'" Uriah says louder a little more sure of himself. Big mistake Uriah is all I can think.

"BOYS," Hana shouts from the office room.

Uriah quickly yells back an apology. Zeke stays quiet and turns the water off.

"Looks like somebody is a PANSYCAKE," Zeke tells Uriah.

Uriah looks at him in disgust in a brotherly type way. "I am not a pansycake! If anything you are!"

I can't keep my laughter in anymore as they start to pretend sissy fight. It seems that Max and Hana heard the commotion out here and have come to see what's happening. They can't keep their laughter an either and they burst out laughing with me.

"They'll never pass initiation here if that's how they fight," Max says through laughter.

"Well right now I am glad this is how they fight. I don't want to have to broken boys to take to the infirmary," Hana states through laughter two.

"HEY!" Zeke and Uriah say synchronized. That only makes us laugh harder. Zeke and Uriah join in on the laughter. Everyone saying stuff that only adds to laughter.

It takes a couple minutes but the laughter eventually dies down, with everyone wiping away tears from laughing so hard. It is in this moment that I know I belong here. Hana will never be my mom, but she will be a great guardian. I know that Zeke and Uriah will never replace Caleb, but the will be great brothers. I know Max will care for me the same as Hana and I am glad to know that he will love and care about me. I belong at dauntless.

* * *

Zeke, Uriah and I just got done eating lunch with Max. Hana and Tori wanted to talk some more about "the situation". I know that it means the divergents, and abnegation. We are heading back to the apartment so we can get ready to go and meet with Jack from Candor.

They decided it would be best for Uriah and Zeke to come so everyone could be apart of this. We don't take the train or the bus because Max has a car being the leader of Dauntless. I have never been in a car before. Closest thing is a bus and that doesn't exactly bring back happy memories. So we all pile into a bigger car and drive to the candor headquarters.

When we arrive my palms start to get sweaty and I become nervous. _What if when we are in here they realise they don't want me? They realise I wouldn't be worth it. What if Jack makes me go to the factionless sector. _Hana pulls me out of my thoughts when she gives me a hug. She gives me a warm and gentle hug like she knows what I am thinking. This hug tells me not to worry. That she isn't gonna give up on me or get rid of me. I can tell for sure from how she looks at me when she pulls away.

That hug makes me feel better.

We get to the 11th floor where Jack Kang's office is. When we get out Jack is waiting for us by the doors of the elevator. He leads us to his office around the corner and to the right. He holds open the door so we can walk into his office.

When we get into his office all of us are surprised to see a girls about my age sitting in his chair. Jack walks in and quickly sees what we are looking at with confusion.

"Christina, I told you before that I have a very important matter to deal with right now and that we can talk later," he says.

"I know, I just wanted to met her-" she stops talking when her eyes land on me. For a moment I am _shocked? _No. _Surprised? _No. Worried. Worry washes over me, but as quickly as its there it's gone which makes it so much more confusing.

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!" I cover my ears from her screaming. "Look at her Dad! She's so pretty! We are going to be friends! Ahhhhhhhh!" She rushes over towards me and starts babbling on about who knows what. She talks so fast and so loud that I don't listen much. Jack, I guess her dad, tries to stop her giving us all sympathetic looks saying '_Sorry about this'._

"Hey, Christina." She finally looks at Jack and stops talking. "Why don't you go and wait in the hall for right now. Then when we are all done in here you can say goodbye to Tris. Does that sound Ok?" Jack asks.

Christina looks a little disappointed but doesn't argue. She walks out the door and sits against the wall waiting.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know she was in my office," Jack says.

"It's no problem. Stuff like this happens at Dauntless all the time. Probably worse especially with these little knuckleheads," Max instantly responds talking about Zeke and Uriah.

**Hana P.O.V**

We arrive at Candor and Jack Kang greets us in the front. He takes us upstairs to his office to find what I suppose is his daughter in his office. She is a very loud and obnoxious child.

"Christina I told you before that I have a very important matter to deal with right now and that we can talk latter." Jack quickly says.

"I know, I just wanted to meet her-" she stops talking when she sees Tris. I can see so many emotions wash over her so fast. She is probably worried the most.

"EEEEEEEEKKKK!" everyone simultaneously covers their ears. "Look at her dad! She is so pretty!we are going to be best friends! Ahhhhhhhh!" She rushes over to Tris and starts talking so fast about who knows what.

Jack isn't able to stop her in time so he gives us all sympathetic looks to say '_sorry about this' _

"Hey Christina," Jack says when she stops to take a breath. She finally acknowledges him. "Why don't you go into the hall for right now. Then when we are done in here you can say goodbye to Tris. Does that sound OK?" Jack asks.

Christina looks a little disappointed that she has to wait in the hall but she doesn't argue which I am thankful for, who knows when that would have ended. She walks outside and slides down against the wall to sit across from the door.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realise she was in my office," Jack says apologetically.

"It's no problem. Stuff like this happens at Dauntless all the time. Probably worse especially with these little knuckleheads," Max instantly responds talking about my boys. I laugh a little at that comment. I mean I'm their mother and half the time I don't even know what their up to.

Jack chuckles a little to. "Well then. Shall we get started?"

We nod and he gestures for us to sit down. We all sit around the table in his office while max slides him a note.

I'm not positive about what the note is about, but I have a pretty good Idea. When Jack reads it his facial expression confirms that it is about the bus "accident"

He is clearly at a loss for words when he tries to start talking "Ok. Wow. Umm… Wow. I guess we will need to talk about this at the end of the meeting. Wow."

**A/N **

**Thank you guys so much for Reading Favoriting and reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me. Once again updates will be slow but after April they should start coming faster. **

**Please follow and review. My PM is always open for suggestions and constructive criticism. Thank y'all so much. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I wrote divergent it wouldn't have been as good as it is. I don't own divergent I only own the plot.**

**TRIS P.O.V**

When we sit down around the table in Jack's office, max hands jack a slip of paper. I guess he likes to do that a lot. I wonder what the slip of paper is about.

When Jack reads the note he is stunned. I look at Uriah and Zeke, they aren't paying any attention. It looks like they're fighting over which chair they get to sit in. I look to Hana. She seems to know what's going on. I look over to Max and he isn't giving me in clue at all within his facial expression. Then I look back to Jack and he is still clearly shocked.

"Ok. Wow… Umm… wow. I guess we will need to talk about this at the end of the meeting then. Wow."

Now I really want to know what is going on and what that note was about. _Why is it so shocking?_

* * *

For about 45 minutes Jack, Hana, and Max have been talking about legal guardianship and faction transfer. All the fun stuff that every kid wants to listen to. I will admit I wasn't paying anysort of attention to them talking, so when Jack's says my name I am caught off guard.

"Tris?" he says again.

"Umm, yes?" I respond.

"Well I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of dauntless. Like if you think you can live there with Hana and her sons, or if you don't think that they could be your new family?" Jack half asks half says.

_Family. _I had a family. We were happy. Or as happy as you could get in abnegation. They loved me. I don't want them to replace what I had. _No, they can't replace what I had. _I can't forget about Caleb, Mom, Dad. I don't know what to say, I don't even know what to think. It's all just so overwhelming.

Hana rubs my arm and whispers into my ear, "Don't worry Tris. We couldn't ever replace what you had. Think of us as additions, as a change of scenery. But also know, if you don't like it here, if you don't want to live with us at dauntless we will not be offended. You can tell Jack whatever you are thinking. What you want. Tell him exactly what you feel. Ok?" Hana always know what to say. She has helped me so much just being with her for a week. I couldn't ever think of leaving her.

Max reassures me this time, "It's okay, Take your time."

I wait a moment so I don't burst into tears while I am talking.

"I honestly love Dauntless. It is better than I thought, better than how my Dad described it. I love Hana so much. She is amazing, she knows exactly what to say because she knows what I need to hear. When I was at the hospital she was by my bed every time I woke up, everytime I had a nightmare. She helped me with anything and everything. I know she will love and care for me like a mom would, but she will never be able to replace my mom and she knows that. Uriah and Zeke will be great brothers, but they will never be able to replace Caleb. They will be great family. Max, I don't know where he stands exactly in this, but he is awesome. I mean I don't know what is going on with him and Hana but I think he will look out for me just like a father would," I say as more and more tears roll down my cheeks.

Jack is smiling, "Well tris, I am glad that you shared that with me. I am happy you like it at Dauntless. There doesn't seem to be any reason why you couldn't stay at Dauntless. There are just a few legal things that would need to happen before we make this adoption official," Jack pauses and then talks mostly towards Hana and Max, "Since we take child care very seriously here we will have to put anyone signing documents under the truth serum so we know that everything is 100% true. Then we will have some paperwork to fill out, visit your house, just make sure that this will be the best place for Tris to make sure this is her best option. The only other thing that could prevent you from officially adopting Tris is for there to be an objection from abnegation. Since that is her origin faction they have 'priority' for a lack of better term."

"Ok, just one question. Will the truth serum be a public trial?" Hana asks with some worry across her face.

"No. Only the people in this room, and select other people. There will not be any security footage of the trial either so no worries there."  
"Ooo, we get to see are real live truth serum trial!" Zeke exclaims as he and Uriah high five.

"We have only ever seen them on TV before!" Uriah says a little to eagerly.

Everyone laughs at the comments.

"Well it looks like we have got some excited boys on our hands don't we?" Jack says.

Uriah and Zeke nod their heads viciously responding to Jack.

"Now um, we need to talk about that note," Jack says

"Boys and Tris, why don't you go and wait in the hall. Maybe talk with Christina some." Hana says as a suggestion but really tells us.

Oh no, not Christina. Maybe she has calmed down some. Uriah and Zeke let out a few groans while I keep my un-excitement to myself. Hana gives them a look of "Shut up and be nice" so that makes them quickly stop.

We walk outside the door and don't see Christina, good.

"What do you think that note was about?" I ask hopeful that one of them will know what I am talking about.

"What note?" Uriah asks confused.

"The one that Max handed kang in the beginning of the meeting. You know when he kept stuttering after he read it. I wonder why that happened," Zeke informs Uriah.

"Ohh. Now I remember. Yeah he was kind of funny looking. Went pale in the face. Candors always have something to say and he didn't say anything. First time in my life I have seen a candor speechless," Uriah says remembering.

I will admit Candors are never left speechless. They are always talking about something, and loud.

"Well, What do you think it was about?" I ask eagerly.

"I wonder if it has to do with something that mum and Tori were talking about last night. They mentioned something about the bus accident, Erudites and Abnegations leaders hating your dad, and another thing. It was a word I've only heard a few times, I don't think I was even supposed to hear it. I know it started with a D. Hmmm… _Diving? _No. Ummm… _Diverse? _No, that doesn't sound right. _Diversion? _No that wasn't it either-" Zeke gets cut off by my eagerness.

"Divergent?!" I ask a little louder then expected.

"Yes! That was the one. I don't know exactly what it means though. I know it has something to do with simulations from what I have overheard my mum talking about."  
I am not sure what it means either. I remember hearing it in hushed conversations that my mom and dad would have at night. One part that I can remember is that my Mom would sneak these people out of the fence because people hated them and their divergence.

"Well may-" Uriah starts but gets cut off by a loud shrieking noise coming from the end of the hall.

We all cover our ears and turn to see where the noise is coming from. _Christina._ I was hoping we wouldn't have to see her again. _Darnit._

"OH. MY. GOD. Tris!" Christina squeals. "I thought you would never come out of there. It was taking sooooo long in there so i went to the bathroom. When i got back you still weren't out yet so i decided to get a sprite to drink" _What? _"Then I had to go to the bathroom again because of the sprite I drank. Then I went on a little walk, came back and now we are here! EEEEEEEEKKK!" Christiana screams as fast as humanly possible.

Christina was loud enough to annoy Jack. Jack pops his head out of the door and says "Christina. Please be quiet or go home. We cannot be interrupted right now it's important."

"Sorry dad." Christiana says almost guilty before she comes up with an idea. "Can they come with me?"

I can feel Uriah and Zeke shaking their heads behind me.

Jack ponders his option for a moment, then goes back into his office leaving the door open signaling he will be back.

He comes back and says "Yes, they can go with you. Max, Hana, and I will be done in about 45 minutes. So, behave please."  
Zeke and Uriah let out a few groans but Christiana either doesn't notice or doesn't care. I always have tried to keep my emotions to myself because that's what I was taught to do. I never really got it completely down, but I was pretty good. I guess it is normal for other factions to express their emotion as freely as they want.

Christina grabs mine and Uriah's arms and drags us behind her. She pulls us into an elevator, while Zeke is taking his time suddenly taking great interest in the walls. Christina is quick to notice and is quick to rush out and pull him into the elevator without the doors attempting to shut.

She puts her handprint in some sort-of device thing and hits a button. Zeke and Uriah are impressed. We go to the top floor of the building where I suppose her family's apartment is.

When we walk in it is humungous. There is so much space and all the stuff in here is no nice and expensive. There is a gigantic kitchen off of the dining room. With the dining room opening up into a huge living space. In the living room there is a large TV with fancy chairs and a big sectional couch.

Off of the living room there is a curtain that leads into some room. We go through it because Christina calls it a "Short Cut". There are reclining chairs and a enormous TV screen. I think I heard Uriah call it a home cinema.

When we are out of that room we are lead into a hallway with a staircase to the left which opens up into the living space. We go into the 2nd door on the right side of the hallway, and we have entered Christina's room.

I take it all in at once. It is definitely bigger than my new room. There are so many shades of pink. A wall full of shelves and shelves of nothing but toys. More shades of pink on her bed and floor. She has got a big bed to.

We walk over to the shelves of toys and I don't even know how a person could possibly play with all of these toys in their whole entire lifetime.

**A/N**

**Thank you guys so much for reading. **

**Sorry for not posting sooner but I have been trying to type everything up. I have started writing it in a notebook then typing it up so I give myself an extra stage of editing. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I didn't really know how I wanted to end it but I hope it's fine. **

**Should I do a P.O.V for Max or Hana so you know what goes on in the meeting? **

**Please review and follow it means so much to me. If you have any suggestions you can always PM me. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Also sorry if any of you were confused, Christina is gonna be Jacks daughter in this Fan Fiction because **_**Why not? **_**Jack is also previously from dauntless and is old time friends with Max, Hana, Natalie, and Tori. So he knows some history. **

**Once again thank you so much for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned divergent my last name would be Roth, but it's not so, I don't own divergent just the plot. I also don't own Jaws, idk if I needed to say that or not though.**

**URIAH'S P.O.V**

Christina, that loud mouth candor girl, shows up while Zeke and Tris were talking about the word divergent. I think I heard mum and tori mention it last night but I can't be for sure.

Mr. Jack Kang came out cause his loudmouth daughter was to loud even for him. Next thing I know Tris and I are being dragged into an elevator. Zeke is taking his time walking slowly, probably trying to get away or miss the elevator. _Lucky! _Christina pulls him in and you can see the disappointment in his eyes. This make me laugh.

She hits a button and scans her hand to grant access to somewhere, which WoW! That's crazy technology. I don't have much time to think about it before we are being pushed into what I assume is her family's apartment. Our apartment could fit into their living room, TWICE!

Christina pushes us through and takes what she calls a "Short Cut" to get to her room. The shortcut goes through their own home cinema. I wish I lived here. You know how many times I would watch jaws on that.

As soon as we are in the cinema we are out and in Christina's room. Her room is giant. There is so much space, and so many shades of pink. It actually hurts my eyes to look around. Before I shield my eyes and look down I see floor to ceiling bookshelves full of every toy you could imagine to play with. My eyes land on the hot wheels.

Apparently Zeke see's them to.

It turns into a race and then a battle.

"I want this one!" I shout.

"No! That one is to nice for you!" Zeke shouts back at me as we are trying to grab what's in each others hands.

"But I got it first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Your lying and you know it!"

"NO I AM NOT! I GOT IT-" I get cut off by Tris yelling "BOYS!"

"There are plenty of toys, Hot Wheels even have two of each! So please be quite you are giving me a headache!" She ones to speak. She is the loudmouth that about blew my head off earlier.

"Oh, Okay then. Zeke would you be so kind as to hand that one over and you can have the other one," I says as calm and polite as possible for me.

"No way Bro! You can find the second one since you were second to come out!" Zeke responds louder but trying to return the same calm tone.

"That is the exact reason why I should have it, I am younger therefore less capable," I state.

We are wrestling on the ground again before Christina can say anything. Tris walks over and taps us to get our attention.

"I would like to play with that hot wheels. Without me we wouldn't be here right now. You are also a guest in this house so Christina should get to decide."

"Yeah, I want Tris to play with it," Christina agrees like it was her whole idea.

Zeke and I look at each other and hand her the hot wheels each of us holding a hand on it. If she is actually is gonna play with the hot wheels I can't wait for her adoption to be official. She can play super hero's and G.I Joe with us too. This will be awesome.

**A/N**

**HA! I am gonna make you wait just a little bit longer until you know what happens in the meeting. This chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I couldn't type it up in time. So, sorry about that. **

**Please review and favorite. If you have any suggestions you can always PM me. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Sorry I posted the wrong one. This is now the finalized on. So sorry about that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**JACK KANGS P.O.V**

**Disclaimer: If I owned divergent some people would have lived. All rights go to Veronica Roth. I only own the plot.**

I tell Christina to wait in the hall while the meeting is going on so she can say goodbye to Tris. I love my daughter and all, but man she is a handful.

Max hands me a slip of paper before we get down to business. Let's just say I am stunned. Like wow. I cannot believe what I just read. I tell them we will have to talk about this note later after the meeting.

We start the meeting and talk about what everything would look like financially. Hana getting money from the government to raise another child, all that stuff. We talk about this being the best option for Tris to make sure this will be the best thing for her. We talk some more about legal work but I cannot stop thinking about what that note said.

I can tell that Hana and Max are both worried about someone from Abnegation wanting to take her instead of them being able to raise her. Even though Hana and Max haven't known her for long they already care about her as they would if she was their own child. We won't have any problems from CPS so that is good.

I can also tell that Tris will bring back the bond Hana and Max shared. They might not know it yet but it will come back. Maybe Tori will even give me the weeks worth of cake I deserve. They were always meant for each other, even if they don't know that yet.

* * *

We finished all the of the adoption talk and send the kids into the hall. I cannot wrap my head around the note. I mean, who, how cruel do you have to be to plan a bus accident just so you could be a fucking leader of Abnegation. Like what goes through your mind to do such a shitty thing.

We sit in silence for a few minutes not knowing what to say.

"Could the bus accident really be all Mar-" I get cut off by a loud squealing coming from out in the hall. _Christina._

I excuse myself from the table and tell Christina to be quiet or go home. She asks if Hana's kids can go with her. I hesitate for a moment not fully knowing what the damage these Pedrad boys can do. They can fight over anything and everything, so who really does know. I push that out of my mind knowing that the squealing won't stop otherwise.

I quickly check with Hana and tell the kids to go upstairs to our apartment.

* * *

"So Marcus and Jeanine really could've planned the bus accident to kill everyone in Tris's family?" I ask.

"They are hunting divergents and abnegation, as you know is protecting them along with help from other factions. Jeanine and Marcus planned it so that no one in high power could be protecting them in abnegation," Max says.

"There is also a chance that Caleb could still be alive. Natalie mentioned how well he had been doing in school and how Jeanine would commonly ask about him. She could have saved him if she wanted to. We don't have any information of that yet though," Hana adds on.

"We don't have any strong evidence besides me passing by a room and looking through a window. It looked like the pictures I have seen but all bloody and beat up. When I came back and looked for him to show Hana he wasn't in there any more." Max states.

"Wow. I-I don't know what to say." _I thought that Marcus was a good man. I guess I was mistaken. _"Marcus has never had any sort of dirt on him. We did have to investigate when there was an accusation of him abusing his child, and a suspicion of the murder to Evelyn Eaton we never found anything though. There wasn't enough to interrogate him either," I say.

"Well would you mind looking into that situation more? Tris told me every time she saw Marcus at dinner parties with tobias that marcus would look at him with pure evil in his eyes. Tobias always had bumps, bruises and cuts on him to," Hana says.

"Yes, yes. I will do that personally. I will do up a case for this and figure everything out. Hopefully they didn't cover up their plans to well because we need evidence to interrogate them. If we find the evidence I can ask Marcus questions that will lead him to admit to child abuse and Murder. I will do my absolute best to make sure that happens."

"Thank you so much Jack. You can contact me when you have figured out a case?" Max asks.

"Yes, I will probably have it ready by the next meeting so I can show you both the case file. Now back to Tris real quick. There is a chance someone from abnegation might want her, so if that is the case then we have to interrogate everyone to find who is the best fit, and what Tris wants. Adoption will be easy if no one from abnegation wants her," I tell them.

"Lets just hope adoption process goes smoothly," Max states.

* * *

**MAX'S P.O.V**

We stay silent for a moment. We just kinda sit there and enjoy the silence. We all know it won't be that way for long.

"Will the kids be at the interrogation?" Hana asks breaking the silence.

"Well, they don't have to. But it is the procedure. Why?" Jack asks.

"I was just wondering what will happen when you have to ask about my criminal records," Hana says.

I crack up now knowing where this is going.

"Oh no, I didn't think of that. I do think that it would be funny to hear the story again," Jack says smiling.

"Yeah, since you were to much of a pansycake, so you didn't have any fun," Hana acsuses Jack.

"Oh well, sorry for not wanting to get arrested for using paintball guns throughout the city. That just isn't my ideal night," Jack responds sarcastically.

"Jack, you gotta admit it. To paintball all of the faction headquarter as a dare is a pretty great dare. I mean who wouldn't want to do that?" I say through laughter.

"Umm… let me think. ME! I don't want something like that on my 'Criminal record'. Sorry!" Jack responds jokingly. "I mean you guys got caught by erudite, so that is even worse."

We are all laughing remembering all the fun we had together before choosing ceremony when we had to get serious.

* * *

We talk for another half hour or so when we realize that Zeke and Uriah haven't been under adult supervision for over an hour. We all get out of or chairs and rush to the elevator hoping that they haven't broken anything yet.

The elevator doors open when we get to the top floor and they open into the leadership apartment which is HUGE by the way. They even have their own home cinema.

We make our way to Christina's room. We hear the boys yelling and then Tris which is odd.

We open the door to see Tris lecturing the both of them about something. You can tell she will get respect from them the same way they respect Hana. Hana is a powerful women and I love that. She is just scary sometimes. But she is also nice, funny, and pretty. _What am I saying?_ I had my shot with her and I blew it. She had kids with a different man. I never told her how I felt. Not a day goes by where I don't regret that. Maybe, just maybe could I really tell her. Tris could bring us together. I can only hope.

"Hey Max. Earth to Max. You in there?" Hana asks as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

"You looked like you were deep in thought there buddy. I was just saying that we are leaving. You coming with us?" Hana tells me.

"Sorry. Yes I will come with you guys. Thank you for everything Jack. I really appreciate it." I say as we make our way to the door.

"Anytime," He responds.

* * *

ON the train ride back to Dauntless I admire Hana and her everymove. _God, she is so beautiful. _Maybe I could pull this off. Maybe we could get together.

**A/N: **

**Thank you all so much for reading. Please follow, favorite, review whatever. **

**What do you guys think of Hana and Max? Is something gonna happen? **

**If anyone has suggestions you can always PM me. Thank you so much. **

**Also sorry about the late updates. They will come faster pretty soon. I am also going to start a second story :) stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent, just the plot.**

**HANA P.O.V**

We get to Jack's apartment after our rush to the elevator. When we get inside I take it in all at once. It's CRAZY BIG. I wonder what the leadership apartments look like at dauntless?

"Zeke, Uriah, Tris. Say goodbye we need to leave. I'm sure you'll see Christina the next time were here."

Eventually they make their way over to me and we are about ready to leave when I see Max deep in thought. He looks handsome like that. _Wait. What am I thinking. Max probably doesn't want some lousy single mom. _

"Hey Max. Earth to Max. You in there?" I ask trying to forget my thought.

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Max asks startled from his daze

"You looked like you were deep in thought there buddy," _Buddy? Who calls people Buddy? And why do I care? _"I was just saying that we are leaving. You coming with us?" I ask.

"Sorry. Yes I will come with you."

We all say our goodbyes and thank yous and leave

* * *

On the train ride home I can't help but steal glances at Max when I can.

_Wait, Could I be catching real feelings for him? I have always liked him but he never seemed interested. He probably wouldn't want me anyway. He would probably want a younger women who doesn't have 3 kids. _I wish that my love life wasn't like this.

* * *

We get back to the Dauntless compound and it is already 4:30. We all head back home and Max comes with us. We're gonna watch a movie together especially since Tris has never even seen what a TV is.

She asked me about it on the train ride to Candor. She was very interested in it, I could tell because she was practically bursting with curiosity but her Abnegation traits were holding her back. I told her that she can feel comfortable asking me anything, she's not in Abnegation anymore. She lit up with excitement realising she is truly apart of our family.

She will always have Abnegation traits in her. I hope she learns to hide it when needed, but it will always be a great trait of hers. She has Erudite and Dauntless in her too, this only adds on to the reason about why she is so great. I do hope that it won't get her in trouble. The whole faction system is turning upside down now trying to find Divergents. I don't want her to be killed on "Accident" like Tori's brother.

* * *

**TRIS P.O.V**

We get back to Dauntless compound and just head home. Zeke and Uriah are making me watch a movie. Something about sharks I think they said.

They couldn't believe that Abnegation don't have TV's or any other type of technology. So we will be watching a movie, then they are teaching me how to use the computer. Then some other things that I have never heard of before.

Hana and Max have been looking at each-other strangely all afternoon. _What happened in Jack's office? _I've have only seen someone look at another person like this a few times. It was between my mother and father. I tear up thinking about it, but thankfully no one notices. No one was supposed to show emotions, or signs of affection. I am getting used to some of it, like the hugs, I like those. But there are so many emotions people wear all the time anywhere.

"Ok Tris! Are you ready to watch THE BEST MOVIE EVER!?" Zeke says in his best announcer voice. All of my sad thoughts are replaced by giggles. Soon enough it's a deep belly laugh that I can't stop. "Can I take that as a yes?" Zeke questions.

I can only nod in agreement before I calm down.

* * *

I did not understand the movie. I mean I saw that there were sharks that attacked boats and that was scary. But there didn't seem to be a point.

"What did you think?" Uriah eagerly asks.

"Umm… well… There were Sharks and that was cool…"

"Uh-huh, keep going," He says.

"I didn't like it," I simply state. My voice going quieter as I continue. "There wasn't a point. There were sharks and they attacked. Why is it so great…" I look over at Uriah and immediately stop talking. He looks like he is about ready to explode.

Sure enough he does "WHAT?! I-HOW COULD YOU NOT LIKE THAT! IT'S THE BEST MOVIE EVER CREATED! MARLENE AND LYNN LIKE IT!" _Who? _"THEY'RE BOTH GIRLS JUST LIKE YOU! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Uriah practically screams. He sighs heavily and paces the room saying stuff about how great the movie is.

"Who are Marlene and Lynn?" I ask to Hana.

"They are Uriah's best friends. They will probably be your friends soon two." Hana whispers in my ear.

"Don't you be whisper about them! You," He points his finger at me accusingly before continuing "need to fix your opinion! Otherwise I don't know if we can be brother and sister anymore!" He crosses his arm as if he is putting his foot down.

He probably meant that as a threat, to get me to agree with him. I can't hold my laughs in anymore. Everyone starts laughing including Uriah.

_I can't wait to officially be apart of this family._

* * *

**HANA P.O.V**

I've put all the kids to sleep. Max is waiting in the living room to say goodbye. He is picking up a few things and putting them away.

I stand in the doorway admiring him just a little longer wishing my nights could be like this every night.

He turns around and sees me. He is making me nervous. My heart is beating really fast. I think it's a good type of nervous though.

He sits on the couch looking at me the whole time. Motions for me to come sit with him. Even when he does something as simple as that it's _so damn sexy._ I shake myself out of my thoughts and try to forget about it as I sit down next to him. It is really hard to forget. He starts talking about something but my eyes can't help but wandering… _him_. I try really hard to pay attention but can't, I hope he doesn't notice.

He notices, _shit. What have I gotten myself into? _He doesn't say anything. This makes my heart pound faster. He leans forward and whispers "What are you thinking about Hana?"

I gulp. At least he hasn't noticed how hard my chest was pounding.

"Umm… Well umm… Well-" I get cut off by Max smashing his lips into mine.

**A/N: **

**I've never written like a "Romantic Scene" but I hope is was fine. Thank you so much for reading. It means so much to me. I am starting a second story called "Before the Choice" It's about Tris meeting the gang before they all choose Dauntless :) I hope y'all will check it out. Please review and favorite.**

**If you want to follow me on instagram my username is **

**Thank you all so much.**


End file.
